


Yours, Mine, Ours

by queerfindings



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfindings/pseuds/queerfindings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of the world's worst parent and his tiny sarcastic boyfriend. Welcome to the fluff palace, I will be your guide. It's, uh, kind of canon? I just want everyone to be happy and healthy okay! Featuring my m!ss and our favorite grumpy jerkface sniper as they raise the wee babs together. Everything here is SFW. No real chronological order to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shaun broke my gun.” Adrian cracked a lazy eye open and found himself under study from a solemn round face, grubby hands extended with two pieces of a stick that vaguely resembled a rifle. Shaun stood slightly behind Duncan, face melted into a scowl. 

“He always makes me be the bad guy,” he grumbled. Adrian sat up with a chuckle and took the stick from Duncan. 

“I think I have some duct tape in here somewhere.” As he dug through the pockets of his pack he glanced between the two of them. “Why don’t you take turns being the bad guy?” 

“Shaun’s a better shot and he always gets me with the sling shot! Plus I’m older so I make the rules.” By Duncan’s logic he won that argument. Shaun stuck his tongue out and Duncan planted his hands on his hips to give him a look that reminded Adrian so much of Maccready, he couldn't help but laugh. In order to head off another fight he pulled them both closer and looked between them.

“I think that makes you even if he’s a better shot but you’re bigger.” 

“Just like you and Mac,” his son said, distracted now by what Adrian was doing with the tape. He nodded, and set the makeshift rifle aside. 

“Besides, you’ll have to stick together if you think you’re going to defeat the monster.”

“What monster?” Duncan inquired. Adrian lunged upwards with a roar and caught both boys to fling them over a shoulder each. They screamed in mad delight as he spun them around, and as usual Duncan was the first to fight his way down. He attacked Adrian at the knees and gave Shaun the chance to escape. They hit the dirt and piled on top of him until he flopped over dramatically and refused to move. The boys got up cautiously, and Duncan retrieved his rifle to poke at him cautiously. Adrian shot upright with a growl, and sent them running again, laughter echoing against the houses around them. Duncan returned to hug him and plant a dirty kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you for fixing my rifle Papa,” he said shyly, and ran back to join his playmate in investigating an anthill. Adrian sat up and looped his arms around his knee, staring after them. A funny tightening took his chest. Crouched together in the dirt, one head light, the other dark, they discussed matters important to six year old boys and scratched at the dirt. When they slept the boys curled together, and when thy traveled they explored hand in hand, close to the safety of their fathers but far enough out that only snippets of conversation and giggles floated back. Papa. He knew that was what Shaun called him, so it was only natural for Duncan to pick it up as well, but now he was forced to really examine his feelings for the boy…not to mention his father. He and Maccready had a steady relationship that was as comfortable as any he’d ever felt. The quick witted sniper was a fascination to him, he freely admitted, hard on the outside but oh so tender when you finally broke past the many layers of armor he wore. 

“Wear you out already? I know you’ve got more stamina than that.” He startled badly as Maccready dropped to the dirt next to him. 

“Jee-sus Mac!” Adrian huffed at him, but greeted him with a shoulder bump and a kiss on the temple. “I’m gonna make you wear a bell.”

“Dare you to try,” Maccready scoffed with a crooked smirk. 

“Duncan called me Papa.” The words were out before he thought, and his boyfriend raised his eyebrows so fast they nearly disappeared into his sandy gold hair. “I don’t mind…I think. I just wanted to know your thoughts on it.”

“Hmm.” Maccready tugged the brim of his hat down the way he always did when thinking, and then took it off to fiddle with the brim. Adrian reached over to still the movement gently, and pulled him under his arm. They sat for some time in silence, enjoying the warm day and watching their children play. Eventually the boys wandered over, and Duncan flopped across both of their laps. Shaun, more finicky about seating, chose to cross his legs beside Maccready, though he looped his arm through the sniper’s and rested his head on Mac’s shoulder. 

“I can hit all the tin cans you set up for me now,” he said quietly, and shook the sling that seemed glued to his wrist lately. He even slept with it. “Can you teach me how to shoot a real gun now? You want to learn too Dunc?” 

“Nahhh.” Duncan wiggled over onto his belly and unzipped a side pocket on Adrian’s pants to search for treats. The man always had pockets full of things, bits and pieces he picked up along the way. Today was no different, Duncan found a bit of string and a few flashy pieces of metal that he put to use stringing them all together. Further fishing yielded a small packet of candy and a worn pack of playing cards with the faces rubbed nearly blank. Duncan stayed still, tip of his tongue clenched between his lips as he stacked the cards into a careful pyramid. When Adrian glanced up Maccready was rotating his hat in his hands again. “I’ll stay with Papa. He can show me how to fix a turret. If that’s okay Dad.” He twisted around to look at his father briefly. Mac cleared his throat a little. 

“Yeah, kiddo, that’s fine.” His eyes drifted up to Adrian’s. “If it’s okay with you.” 

“Nothing I’d like better,” Adrian replied, and helped get them all up. He kissed Shaun’s cheek, and ruffled Duncan’s hair. “Come on Scout, let’s go grab the toolkit, maybe see if any of the fences need repairing too.”

“Yeah! I’m gonna use a hammer!” Duncan crowed, and ran ahead. Adrian lingered to drag Maccready in by the waist for a kiss. 

“Please don’t let him break anything,” Mac mumbled against his lips with a grin. 

“Yeah and you don’t let that one shoot his eye out.” Their foreheads bumped together as they both chuckled.

“Smart a- mouth.” They parted finally, and Adrian watched Shaun take Maccready’s hand before he went to find Duncan, who was boasting to Sturges that his Papa was going to teach him to be a Minuteman.


	2. Part Two: the Fluffening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by pictures of burly men holding small babies on tumblr.

Though it had been exactly seventeen months since he saw his son, and two hundred years past that when the boy was an infant, Adrian still had the sense that he should turn around. He spotted the baby through the mutfruit trees and headed over to see where the girl’s parents were. Nothing moved in the sweltering heat, though there were voices nearby. He scooped her up and she grinned at a friendly face, kicking her legs. 

“You can’t be much older than six months, where’s your Mama?” He cooed to her as he rounded the corner of the house. Maccready arched an eyebrow at him as he came out of the house. 

“Who’s this?”

“She was around the corner, is Lacy or Maria in there?” The other man shook his head, already distracted by tickling her belly and drawing a giggle from her. “Maybe one of the caravan women.”

“Probably…Good God you’re a cutie, look at you. Who would let you wander around by yourself?” He crooned at the girl, who kicked again with a happy squeal and reached out to touch his goatee. Adrian couldn’t help smiling as he watched the gentle way Mac removed her fingers and gave her his thumbs to grasp instead. “The boys are down by the river, I told them to leave the filtration system alone. Preston’s probably on patrol if you want to raise a party, Boss.” 

“Let’s stay close and see who comes looking. I don’t think anyone familiar with Sanctuary would panic completely. We are a gated community.” His lips quirked into a smile as he sat on the concrete pad away from the punishing sun and set the girl in his lap. Maccready dropped next to him and let her play with the string of used bullet shells he kept in his pocket. He’d never asked the significance of such a thing, and Mac was not ready to volunteer the information, so it stayed silent between them. 

“Man, I remember when Duncan was this age. He was happy too.” Adrian must have winced a little because the perceptive man looked up immediately and touched his arm. “Oh geez, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“It’s okay. Just another thing I missed,” he murmured. With his help she stood unsteadily, though she leaned on his hands and was more interested in fitting his knuckles in her mouth. “I accepted that halfway through that whole fiasco with the Railroad. The Shaun I knew is gone. I love this version just as much, but he’ll never be that little baby again, and that’s okay. I like hearing you talk about Duncan’s childhood, call it suffering vicariously through you.” A weak laugh choked out of him, chest tight. Maccready looped an arm around his and leaned into his shoulder, silent, but a soothing presence. He removed his hat and set it on the girl’s head, and she reached up with one hand to find the brim with a searching hand. Adrian smirked.

“If you make a joke about my baby face…”

Pff. Respect your elders,” Adrian scoffed, and kissed him. He was close to a decade older than Maccready, something he did his best not to dwell on…unless it involved teasing his boyfriend mercilessly about his youthful appearance. He pulled the girl up against his chest when she fussed, and handed the hat back. Then he rocked her gently, and she settled into the crook of his arm gradually. Her eyes dropped shut, and soon she was breathing slow and heavy. 

“Would you ever want another one, a little one like this?” He glanced up to see a pensive expression on Maccready’s face as he looked down at her. “I keep thinkin’ it’s a bad idea…like I just want one for a do-over- God knows we could both use that- but it’s kinda…stuck in my head. Plenty’a kids goin’ without love in the Commonwealth.” He put his hat on to pull the brim down, a flush crossing his cheeks. “Ah, never mind. Stupid idea.” He got up and fled, and Adrian couldn’t even get up or call after him pinned as he was by the infant. He settled back with a sigh and shifted her into a more comfortable position to watch the town spread out in front of him. 

“He’s a little weird sometimes, but I love him to death,” he remarked softly to the sleeping baby. “Runs away a lot, I practically have to beat it out of the guy when something’s bugging him. Other times he’s real open. I can’t quite figure him out.” She sighed deeply in her sleep, and guided her thumb into her mouth. He stroked the dark blond curls away from her sweaty forehead and watched her sleep until a rather worried looking woman came around the corner of the house. Relief spread as she spotted them dozing against the wall of the garage. He managed to get to his feet without waking her, and tenderly transferred the girl to her mother’s arms. 

“She just learned how to crawl,” the woman, a caravan trader, whispered. “We thought she’d be okay here, couldn’t get far. Guess we were wrong. Thank you, General, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.” 

“Any time, I miss mine being that small,” he soothed with a smile. She hefted the sleepy infant onto her shoulder, and as she headed off the girl waved. He waved back, then turned on his heel to find Maccready.  
He was down on the small fishing dock Preston had built some time ago, pants rolled up to his knees as he dangled his feet in the water. Thanks to both purifiers this section of the river was safe to drink and play in, which the children took advantage of in the summer heat. Shaun and Duncan chased in circles with several of the caravan children, shouting and laughing as they did so frequently. He slipped out of his boots and joined Maccready, who had the right idea. A happy sigh escaped as the cool water lapped his legs. His boyfriend refused to look at him, fingers twisted in his lap. 

“None of your ideas are stupid. That one least of all,” Adrian said as he slipped an arm around his shoulders. “Mac, we’re gonna be together right?” There was a quick nod. “Sure we are. That’s my plan anyway. So…let’s think about it okay? We’re pretty stable right now but if we were going to adopt a kid, let’s find a place to settle.” 

“Piper would have kittens if we stayed in Diamond City,” Maccready murmured with a little laugh. “Can you imagine Nick with a baby?” Adrian chuckled, and soon they were both laughing. He pulled Mac in and kissed his temple, and they stayed close together, Adrian’s head on top of his where it rested on his shoulder. “I like it here too.”

“I like it wherever you are.”

“Fair point, Boss.” Mac squeezed his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: canon typical violence, but nothing too gruesome. I'm sorry. I needed to purge some angst. Plus I've had Atom Bomb Baby stuck in my head for like four hours and it's driving me up the wall

“Ah damn- dang it.” Maccready caught himself humming the stupid song for the fourth time that day and sighed. He took a break from squinting through his scope to rub his eyes. They lay hip to hip on a brush covered hillside, watching out for a band of Raiders who had been harassing one of the settlements. Personally Maccready thought the settlers needed to be offering some sort of compensation- ammo wasn’t cheap and neither was their time- but Adrian was quite content to run all over protecting this town and that, so he tagged along despite his complaints. Besides, it gave them more alone time together. 

“Got it stuck in your head again?” Adrian inquired with a wry grin, shaking him from his thoughts. As soon as he was no longer distracted the same annoying line struck up again, and he ground his teeth. 

“It’s only when I’m with you, too,” he accused mildly, and jabbed a finger towards the Pip Boy, silent for the time being. “I dunno Boss, maybe it just reminds me of you.” The words were out before he thought, and Adrian let out a bark of laughter so loud Maccready rolled on top of him to a jam a stifling hand over his mouth. 

“Sorry,” Adrian whispered through his fingers. Beyond the hill, nothing stirred in the overcast afternoon, and he relaxed a little. “But seriously. Do I look like a pint size anything to you, baby?” He arched an amused eyebrow. Maccready could only blush hard and scowl at him. Laying end to end as they were, his boots brushed the top of Adrian’s, and if he lay flat his head would probably just fit under his chin. 

“Shut up.” He rolled away and out his eye back to the rifle scope. He chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. “I didn’t mean that particular line.” 

“Oh?”

“More the principle of the thing, I guess. You’re somethin’ else Boss.” Adrian scooted in close again, flat on his belly to peer out through the gap in the brush. “You oughta see yourself some time, runnin’ straight into it- either firing your pistol or waving that idiot sword. Half the time they’re on the ground missin’ a limb before they realize what hit them, it’s like dropping a grenade in the middle of ‘em. Or an atom bomb.” A smile quirked one side of his mouth up as Adrian chuckled. He started humming again, and promptly dropped his head into the crook of his elbow with a huff. 

“Shit!” He snapped right up again at the curse and they both watched the Raiders come out of the abandoned house. “Bet you ten caps you can’t get the ugly one through that cage he’s wearing.” 

“Easy money,” Maccready scoffed, and aimed down the barrel. He took a careful breath, and pulled the trigger. 

The minute they started firing back he shinned it up a tree, only to feel his chest tighten with familiar panic as Adrian went charging into the fray. At least he had a gun this time, rather than the over sized knife he sometimes used. For a mad second Mac lost him in the tangle of bodies, but he had to keep shooting or neither of them would make it out alive. He put several of the Raiders down before he realized the fight had moved inside. He jumped to the ground and trotted down the hill, rifle clenched in white knuckled hands. Losing sight of Adrian was never a good thing in his book, the man was big but he sometimes forgot he wasn’t bullet proof. Frequently, in fact.   
Maccready ventured down the hall, gun at his shoulder, and found the bottom floor empty aside from bodies on the floor. He cursed each creaky step as he went upstairs. 

“One more at the-” A rifle butt struck someone’s head, but by that time Mac had flattened himself to the wall on the landing and spotted the Raider waiting for him. He fired off three shots, one of which found its mark in the throat of a female Raider. She toppled off the staircase as he ran the rest of the way up. Adrian slouched against a wall around the corner with four dead Raiders around him. His forehead had been split open, but what had Maccready on his knees to fumble for a stimpack was the spreading stain of blood on his left side. For a moment his hands shook too badly to get the needle in, eyes blurred. Then weak fingers wrapped around his, and helped him guide the needle where it needed to go. Adrian tilted his head back with a hiss of pain as the stimpack went to work mending his broken flesh. 

“Boss…”

“Just a machete.” Adrian’s casual tone brought anger bubbling to the surface. 

“Just- Just- Jesus Christ Adrian!” Maccready rubbed his tears away with the heel of his hand and sat back. “I know you lost a lot in that vault but sometimes I wonder if you don’t wish you died in there too.” He snapped to his feet and strode downstairs to start going through the Raiders for valuables. Each box of bullets he thrust into his bag got less and less angry, and by the time he’d finished hauling the corpses around the corner of the house it was raining, and he was sorry. Still he finished his task with stubborn determination, and only ventured back in when he was soaked through. Thunder masked the sound of his steps as he went back up the stairs, only to find Adrian curled up on one of the cleaner mattresses. His shoulders shook a little, a keening noise barely audible above the rain on the roof. Something caught in Maccready’s chest. He eased down on the mattress behind Adrian and wrapped his arms around the bigger man. 

“I’m sorry Adrian, I’m so sorry sweetheart. What I said was uncalled for, completely. I got scared and I lashed out, truth is I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Adrian didn’t respond, but at least his trembling subsided a little. One hand touched Maccready’s, and laced their fingers together. “I can’t- I’m not strong enough to lose someone else that I care about.” 

“Me either,” came the quiet reply, and he nestled in closer to hear the soft words. “I just got Shaun back but it’s bringing all these things to the surface that I’ve been avoiding. You were right, it was stupid to come in here without you, but I don’t have a death wish. I think I needed someone to shake that into me.” 

“I could shake you a little harder if you need it,” Maccready offered, and got the laugh he was hoping it would coax out of him. The fingers in his squeezed. With a sudden heave of motion Adrian rolled over, pulled them further onto the mattress, and settled Maccready at his side. It was an interesting sensation, being so close to him, but Maccready planned on taking full advantage of the situation after weeks of not being able to touch him. The boys put both fathers over the moon with joy they thought they’d never have again, but it left precious little time between the two of them. Adrian had no qualms about sleeping in the same bed, but Maccready was still a little skittish, especially after a disoriented morning where he woke on the floor after both Shaun and Duncan kicked him out to sleep beside Adrian. He missed it, though, and happily snuggled against his boyfriend to fall asleep wrapped in Adrian’s arms, the rain above lulling them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where listening to Elvis and Dean Martin gets me.

Prior to tonight, Adrian was sure that Scruffy Maccready was his favorite. Rambling through the wasteland in his ragged but well loved duster, dirt smudged on what little skin there was exposed. Sometimes he made an attempt to get the worst of the blood off- his or otherwise- but all in all Mac was content to wear the grime. Not that Adrian was ever much better on their trips. Water was a precious resource, not to be wasted on anything so vain as hygiene past what was necessary to keep infection at bay. Still, as much as he liked dirty, scruffy, hadn’t seen a razor in weeks Maccready, the man who came into Nick’s office made him over pour the whiskey in his hand. 

“I- Jesus, Piper get me a towel- you’ve got FRECKLES.” 

“Uh, yeah, always been there,” Maccready scoffed a little, but turned pink under all the scrutiny. Which was that much easier to see now that he was truly clean. He had ditched the usual getup as well in favor of scuffed denim jeans and a tee shirt under a military jacket. At some point he’d shaved his cheeks and touched up his goatee. Adrian kept mopping up the drink and sucked a trickle of whiskey from his wrist. Mac gave him a sideways little grin. “You don’t clean up half bad yourself.” 

“Yeah he looked like roadkill when you two rolled in, I made him shower before he sat on anything,” Piper said as she came around the corner to throw a rag at Adrian. “Dang Macaroni you’re pretty cute when you aren’t covered in blood'n guts.” He huffed at the nickname, which always made Adrian snort. “Don’t you just want to pinch his cheeks?”

“Something like that.” He waited for her to pass him before he pinched his boyfriend’s butt. Mac hit his arm, but accepted the shot he was handed. “Where’d Nick get to?” 

“Ellie needed help with something, I dunno,” she shrugged, now fiddling with the radio. “Mighta gone to get more booze. It’s a party right- I haven’t seen you guys in ages! Your boys and Nat are gettin' on like a house on fire. Lotta trouble coming our way, I think.”

“Someone’s got to be a bad influence, and speaking of which...” Mac tossed back his drink. She squawked with laughter as he sat across her lap and wrapped his arm around her to kiss her cheek. “Missed you too Pipes.” 

“Get offa me!” 

Nick came through the door, Ellie in tow, and she made a beeline for Maccready as well to hug him. The chair threatened to over balance, and the detective sighed. 

“If you all could refrain from breaking that chair…nice to see you Adrian, Maccready.” A hand appeared between the crush of bodies to give a little wave. 

“Hey Nick.” 

He jerked a head at the door, and Adrian followed him back outside. The usual noise of the market was muffled back here, an undercurrent of sound that was almost comforting. Adrian leaned against the tin wall to watch the synth light a cigarette. They made small talk for a moment, blowing lazy trails of smoke skyward and watching the evening set in. Shaun came running by to get the keys to Home Plate. They were going to have a sleepover with Nat and watch the stars from the roof. He cautioned the boy to be careful around the edges, and sent him off with ruffled hair. As his son disappeared around the corner once more he noticed Nick studying him. 

“You doin’ okay Adrian?” 

“Better than ever, actually. Shaun took some getting used to but…he’s my son. What can I do but love him?” He lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug. “Come on Nick you know me better than that.”

“Sure do, just never hurts to check in.” Nick stepped on his butt and quashed the ember thoroughly. “How long are you in town this time?” 

“Awhile. Mac and I are thinking of settling here.” The detective would have raised his eyebrows if he had them, the expression his face was abundantly clear. His next words were interrupted by Piper bursting out of the agency with Maccready’s hat firmly jammed on her head. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes glittering as she laughed over her shoulder. Sometimes it was easy to forget how young she was- other times, now for example, it was abundantly clear. Adrian caught her around the waist and picked her up off her feet easily to cart her back towards the office. Nick swiped the hat from her and followed with a grin while she complained about the men all ganging up on her. Ellie was in Maccready’s lap now, holding him captive to leave lipstick kisses on his cheeks while he squirmed, though he was laughing too. 

“He’s just so cute!”

“God dam- God darn it woman I am a trained sniper I am not cute! And you give me my hat back.” Nick handed it to him and hauled another chair in to sit and light another cigarette. Adrian released Piper to join the attack and sat beside Nick with a distinct feeling that they were too old for all this. Still, having all their friends together after so many weeks was nice. They swapped stories, though Piper’s grew more outrageous the more she drank. Mac kept up with her and it turned into a competition to see whose story was the best. At this point in the night they were giving Deacon a run for his money. Ellie was the first to drift towards them, and dozed in the chair beside Nick until he stood to take her upstairs. 

“We should get home too. Come on you two, that’s enough fun for one night.” 

“Ooh- s’the fun police,” Piper giggled as he hauled her upright and put her arm around his neck to hold it there. 

“Pff, he’s tons of fun.” Maccready couldn’t even get the complete sentence out without laughing, and though he insisted he could walk just fine he still stuck a hand in Adrian’s front pocket to trail along at his side. Adrian called out a goodbye upstairs, and got them both outside. They made it all of ten steps before he had to stop and carry Piper piggyback style. Maccready followed along at his side and suddenly chuckled. “She’s asleep.” Adrian just shook his head and carried her to Home Plate. He settled her in on the couch in the workshop and joined Maccready upstairs. All three children were passed out in a nest of blankets on the floor. Apparently they hadn’t made it to the roof if the collection of empty soda bottles and comics strewn about was any indication. Adrian steered him up the next set of stairs and out into the roof. 

“Man, look at all those stars,” he murmured. Maccready pressed against his chest and fiddled with the Pip Boy on Adrian’s wrist until the first soft strains of music came out. They swayed back and forth, figuring out whose arms went where in order to turn the rocking motion into more of a dance. Once he realized what they were doing he laughed, but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s pink cheeks. “I didn’t know you could dance.” 

“Eh, I can’t, but this is easy, and I wanna do it.” 

“You always get like this when you’ve been drinking.” It was not a complaint by a long shot, Adrian reveled in the rare personal moments they got. And aside from that, he did know how to dance, and Maccready was happy to let him lead. They swayed until the song was over, and he tipped Mac’s chin up to kiss him. “Come on, I’ve got something I’ve been dying to do all night too.” He sat across the lounge chair and pulled him into his lap. “Everyone else got a turn,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Mac. 

“My favorite place to be,” Maccready mumbled into his neck with a content sigh. He barely moved when Adrian pulled his armor away, but he did rouse a little when his shirt went with it. He reached for the button on his pants but Adrian stopped him. 

“I just want to look at you.” Maccready huffed, but it turned to a smile once more as he began mapping out the freckles that dusted his shoulders and chest. “You’ve got constellations on your belly. I don’t know how I never noticed this before.” 

“Because it’s usually fast and in the dark in some hidden alleyway,” Mac teased him, and poked at his stomach. “Sides I never knew you had that many scars ‘til you took your shirt off to help Sturges build that roof.”

“I thought you were into trouble makers.” 

“I have to be,” Maccready sighed with a dramatic eye roll that ended in giggles as Adrian danced expert fingers up his side. “Hey knock that sh- knock it off! Stop!” 

“I will not.” They nearly toppled off the chair as Maccready flailed, and Adrian caught them with a bark of laughter. They lay flat once more to watch the stars above, and Maccready quietly pointed out the constellations he knew, and some Adrian privately suspected he was making up as he went along.


End file.
